


Hard Ground, Soft Boys

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Snark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: Draco bemoans Harry's choice of venue for a lazy afternoon, but Harry knows him too well to take it to heart.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Hard Ground, Soft Boys

"Why is the ground always so hard?" 

The grumble resonates hazily through Harry's mind, muted and distorted by the softness of a slender arm cushioning his head. He can't help smiling fondly under the gaze of the warm sun.

"This is going to kill my back." 

Snickering, Harry runs his hand over Draco's chest gently, humming appreciatively at the resulting slight hitch.

"Do you want me to move?" he asks, already knowing the answer. As hands clutch him closer, and legs tangle around his tighter, he doesn't even bother trying to hide his chuckle.

"Thought not," he grins, promoting an audible frown from his human pillow. 

"Bastard," the pillow grouches.

"But I'm your bastard," he smiles, pulling back slightly to meet sparkling grey eyes. They narrow, mocking trying and failing to cover the fondness swirling within.

"I'll never know why I put up with you, Potter."

"Nor I you, Malfoy," he sighs sleepily, letting his eyes slip closed again as a breeze gently whispers through the grass around them. "But, I guess I can live with that."

Fingers trail lightly through his hair, each caress warming Harry's heart more than the sun could ever warm his skin.

"I think I can too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :D come and check me out on Tumblr: @april-thelightfury115


End file.
